Hinata Tries To Confess Her Feelings to Naruto
by Crusnik X
Summary: Title says everything. Will Hinata succeed? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night. The sky was clear and the full moon shone vibrantly, illuminating the stars and giving off a faint light over the village hidden in the leaves. All was silent in the village as everyone slept serenely. The only person not able to sleep was Hinata Hyuuga. She was outside her house in the meadow near her house sitting near the small koi pond in the center of the meadow. As the water rippled, it reflected the light of the moon onto Hinata's face. The reflected light showed that she was sad and troubled. She was thinking about her darling Naruto. She longed to be with him. How she wished to be able to admit to Naruto that she was in love with him. How she longed to be able to be in his arms; to be able to kiss him; to feel his hand through her raven hair; to lay in the same bed with him; or even to be with him forever as a married couple.

It wasn't long before Neji arrived. He had been out training with Tenten for half of the night and had just gotten home. He saw that Hinata was troubled. "What troubles you, Hinata?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Hinata replied

"No it's not," Neji retorted. "If it were nothing, you wouldn't be sitting near the koi pond with a look of discontentment on your face."

Hinata sat without a sound.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked again.

Hinata thought for a moment and then asked, "Neji, if you liked someone very dearly and you wanted to let that person know, how would you do it?"

"Why?" Neji asks, "Is there someone dear to you?"

Hinata sat there thinking about if she should tell Neji that she loved Naruto.

"You don't have to tell me," Neji stated. "Besides, one, it's none of my business, and two, I have a feeling that I really don't want to know anyway." As he made his way back into the house, he stopped and said to Hinata, "The way I see it, you should just let that person know your feelings for them."

"But, what if I'm too shy to tell them?" Hinata asked.

Neji sighed and walked back to where Hinata was sitting. "All you need to do is believe in yourself. Don't be shy to admit your feelings. The heart may be a delicate thing, but it is strong enough to heal after heartbreak if you believe that there is someone out there waiting for a shy little girl like you."

Hinata was confused at Neji's attitude right now. "Why are you telling me this? I thought you didn't want to help the main house."

Neji chuckled and said, "Just because I hate your father for killing mine doesn't mean I can't help out a relative." And with that, Neji made his way to bed.

Hinata thought for a second. "Maybe Neji is right. Maybe I am being too shy. Maybe if I tell Naruto how I fell, then maybe, just maybe, he'll see me for something other than a dark, quiet, timid girl. Maybe he'll look at me not as a shinobi, but as a woman." Hinata went to bed that night planning on how she would confront Naruto the next day.

* * *

How does she do it? Will she succeed? Will she choke? And what will Naruto say? 

Sorry to tell you, but that's not till chapter two. Check regularly because it's comming soon.

Please review this until then.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hinata awoke with a sense of determination and a feeling of nervousness in her heart. She started to make her way to Naruto's house. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. As she was about to walk away she noticed a note under the small space in the door.

_Went to train with Kakashi-sensei._

_Be back soon._

_Naruto_

Luckily, Hinata knew where Kakashi lived. As she made her way to his abode, she just happened to collide with the exact same person whose house she was going to: Kakashi Hatake. He was dressed in his usual jónin shinobi uniform and reading, not surprisingly, his favorate book: イチャイチャパラダイス, _Icha Icha Paradaisu, _Make Out Paradise.

"Hinata? Well this is a surprise. I didn't expect anyone to just run right in to me in this alley," Kakashi stated. "What's your rush?"

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Hinata asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Naruto? Well, I was with him a half an hour ago and then he left saying that he needed to go meet up with Jiraiya to show him how well Gamabunta is listening to him."

And faster than you could say Ichiraku Noodle Bar, Hinata was once again speeding of to find Jiraiya.

Not surprisingly, Hinata found him at the most likely of places: the Hot Springs. He was, once again, doing "research" for latest book in the イチャイチャ, Icha Icha series, イチャイチャバイオレンス, Icha Icha Baiorensu, Make Out Violence. As Hinata walked up to Jiraiya he just happened to finish what he was doing. However, he did get a good shock when he saw Hinata standing right in front of him when he turned around.

"What's the big idea sneaking up on me?" Jiraiya shouted. "You could've given me a heart attack."

"I'm very sorry," Hinata apologized, "I was just wondering if you knew where Naruto was."

"All I know is that Naruto went off in search for someone who he could spar with. If anything he went to go see Rock Lee…"

* * *

Once again I keep you waiting... 

Keep sending reviews...

I promise that the next chapter will have a little action in it's contents... as well as a much longer reading...

Look out for chapter 3 coming soon...

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I've got Chapter 3 up

Thanks mainly to lucy for her review

* * *

As Hinata sped off in search of the elusive Rock Lee, she just happened to hear a familiar grunt at the training area. When she got there, she saw Lee training with his sensei, Gai Maito. 

"Hinata, what brings you here?" Lee asked.

As Hinata told Lee of her predicament, Lee stood as still as a statue. And when she finished, it was Gai who replied.

"Naruto was here," Gai replied, "But he left almost as soon as he came. I think he said something about going to see the rest of team seven at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar"

Hinata was now a little ticked off. She was really eager to be able to find Naruto. Her frustration rose as she was cut off on her way to the noodle shop. And it just happened to be Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi. Since the death of their leader, Dosu Kinata, the malicious Sound ninja been causing trouble in the village for no apparent reason.

"Well, where are you heading off to in such a rush?" Zaku asked with a look of evil on his face.

"What's it to you?" Hinata retorted.

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood." Kin said with unusual malice.

"It doesn't matter where you think your going." Zaku said, "You won't be able to get past us."

"We'll see about that." Hinata said while activating her Byakugan.

The battle was very long. Hinata got hit with a sonic blast form Zaku and Kin took the liberty of thrashing poor Hinata with many punches and kicks. It seemed as though Hinata would soon break through all the fighting, but then Hinata remembered some private training she took with Neji in the art of the Hakkeshou. With that training, she easily dispatched Kin and Zaku in a flash. She left them coughing up blood with all their chakra holes closed. She then left the two sound nin to continue her search.

As Hinata continued her search of her beloved Naruto, she made it to Ichiraku only to see two members of team seven: Sasuke and Sakura. They told her that Naruto had left to go look for her.

Hinata was tired as she made her way to Naruto's house again. She spent all day in search for him just to end up a tired wreck with a bleeding lip and many bruises, cuts, and abrasions.

She was just about to knock on the door when exhaustion got the better of her and she fainted on Naruto's doorstep.

But the rest is…

To be continued…

* * *

Yeah I know but wait for the final chapter coming soon. 

until then


	4. Chapter 4

Well this is it.

The chapter you've all been waiting for.

The final chapter in the series.

* * *

It was early in the morning (7:00 am to be exact) and Hinata woke up to find herself in bed. The only strange thing about it was it was not her bed. The room she was in was not _her_ room. The house she was in was not _her_ house. 

As she looked around the room she noticed that there were orange and black jackets strewn around the floor (Hinata's room would be a lot neater and there would be a shrine of pictures of Naruto in the left corner). Her questions were answered as everyone's favorate spiky, blond haired ninja walked into the room carrying with him a tray with tea and a bowl of ramen.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he set the tray on the bedside table, "Thank goodness. I thought you would never wake up."

Hinata blushed, "N-Naruto. What happened? What's going on?"

"I found you passed out in front of my house," the spiky haired genin replied, "so I brought you inside and took care of you."

As he was saying this, he poured tea for Hinata and set the tray in front of her.

"You had some serious bruises on you and you looked like someone who had wasted all their chakra." Naruto continued, "But thank god you're alright. I don't know what I would have done if you were dead or in a coma."

Hinata really blushed at that statement. "_Naruto really cares about me?_" She thought to herself, "_Maybe I should tell him how I feel._"

"N-Naruto?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"I have something to tell you," she started. "Ever since our academy years, I've been watching you grow stronger and stronger. You inspired me to become stronger, to find my own ninja way. All the times I've been with you, I never really told you how I really feel for you. I felt that you would push me away and reject me. But now, I feel as if I need to tell you this or you'll never truly know."

She gulped as she continued with what she was saying.

"Naruto… My feelings for you go beyond that of just friends. In fact, to tell you the truth… I love you… I love you more than you could possibly imagine. Whenever I'm around you, I feel as if I could take on anything. Time and time again, I've tried to muster up the courage to tell you, but now, more than ever, I truly felt that this was the right time to tell you."

Naruto was silent. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He then realized that the timid, shy girl that had been there in his academy days was no longer there. That girl…Hinata… had grown into a beautiful, strong-willed woman. Knowing this, he moved closer to her. And, grasping her hand, he said, "…I love you, too… my dearest Hinata…"

As all the secrecy went away, the only thing that was left was the loving emotions that they had for each other. As they embraced in a long sensual kiss, they forgot everything that happened before. They were finally together… and that was all that mattered…

* * *

Well there you have it. 

Hope you enjoyed my fanfic.

It was my first ever.

I hope to come up with more fan fictions in later times.

Until then... Keep reviewing...

Note: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.

R.I.P. Sarutobi - Third Hokage

Episode 1 and earler - Episode 80

We'll miss you ;-(


End file.
